


A Siren's Meal

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Steven Universe AU, Vore, steven universe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shipwrecked are Peridot and Jasper. They go searching for food but find something completely different...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After arriving on an island; shipwrecked were Jasper and Peridot. They had no where to go so they decided to adventure the island. Peridot heard humming and singing and so her and Jasper decided to follow the source of the noise. As soon as they found where the noise was coming from, Peridot's eyes widened. She rushed over to the water, crouching down as she examined the Siren who appeared to be splashing her tail and happily swimming around in the water.

The creature looked over to the small gem, her eyelids lowered as she winked. The creature had blue hair and it was slightly stuck off in the back and two thick strands were hanging from each side of her head as it reached her shoulders. Yellow and blue freckles spread across her cheeks and shoulders while her tail was a dark blue; visible parts of it at least. The creature moved closer to Peridot, reaching out as she cupped her cheeks. The Siren kept up a flirtatious act, leaning in to kiss the smaller gem. The Siren proceeded humming and singing before she pulled Peridot into the water who seemed to be into a trance. Jasper only watched in shock. She seemed unable to move due to being so... amazed but yet... intrigued..?

The Siren finally leaned down and she stared at the glasses before reaching in and sliding them off of the small gem. They looked dangerous so she refused to eat them; tossing them at Jasper in which the large gem caught them. Peridot clung to the Siren, tightly gripping onto her shoulders as she swooned. The Siren finally leaned closer, licking her lips before finally starting to slather Peridot's face in saliva, purring softly.   
"Ohhh... I haven't tasted anything so sweet in ages..." She moaned with delight before opening her gaping maw which had Peridot's head inside. The Siren started to slide Peridot into her mouth even more as Peridot made no effort to struggle as she was obviously still in her trance. The Siren slid Peridot in even more, her nose scrunching up as she closed her eyes. Peridot's upper body was no longer visible as the creature continued to devour the small gem. Drools seeped through the corners of the creature's mouth before the small gem was no longer visible. The Siren gulped her down before opening her mouth, a disgusting glk noise coming from the creature. She lowered herself into the water even more, licking her lips.

Small lips parted; white and thick fangs visible as she narrowed her eyes at Jasper. The creature lowered herself into the water, teasingly flicking her tail in the water as both hands rested against her enlarged belly.  
"I dare you to come over here. I'll give you back... her if you do.." The Siren spat.


	2. Chapter 2

The large gem accepted The Siren's challenge, going towards her. "You give me back my fucking friend or I'll tear her out of you. I swear on Sailor Moon's life." Jasper hissed at the creature, reaching out to grab her and yank her closer. Only if that would of worked.

The Siren laughed at Jasper's words and she pulled Jasper into the water, jerking her closer as she started to softly hum and sing to the large gem. She leaned in, starting to smother the large gem in many small kisses. It wasn't long before Jasper had entered the trance her companion was in. The Siren started to slather the large gem in saliva before squinting. How was she gonna fit..? Well, there's only one way to test that. The creature decided to open her maw, leaning in as she attempted to shove Jasper in. With many disgusting noises, Jasper's head was finally into the creature's mouth. Breathing heavy through her nose, she tried her best to push Jasper in even further. The struggle was great but the creature didn't give up. She was determined to have such a tasty meal, especially after the last shipwreck which was probably a few years ago. Those humans didn't taste the best. They were pretty salty and sweaty... Pretty sour, too. Peridot and Jasper were rather sweet and so delicious.

It wasn't long before the Siren threw her head back, sending the larger gem down with Peridot as she gulped. The weight dragged her down into the water slightly more as she rapidly flicked her tail underwater. "Mmmh, oh yeah.. That was great.." The creature grinned, moaning in delight and she then licked her lips. Drools were coming from her mouth as she glanced down, looking at her enlarged belly. She reached down, gently patting and rubbing it as she purred. "It's too bad you'll never see daylight ever again.." The creature cooed to the two gems in her belly who were still stuck in their trance. It was only a few hours before they would be digested but defiantly a few hours longer until they came out of their trance which gave the Siren the advantage. The Siren closed her eyes, purring with delight as she grinned. That was the best meal she'd had since the last shipwreck.


End file.
